It is well known to incorporate breathable and waterproof membranes into a garment in order to impart breathability to the garment while making it waterproof and therefore more comfortable to the user. For example expanded polytetrafluoroethylene membranes (ePTFE) have been used for this application.
Over time, soil impingement in the form of body oils and exudates can severely affect membrane performance by blocking the pores in the membrane. Attempts to protect the membrane by coating it with polymers that allow passage of moisture vapor cause a reduction of the breathability of the garment. There is therefore a tradeoff between lifetime and comfort.
The materials of this invention are designed to solve these problems ad provide a soil resistant, highly breathable structure.